


Impressions

by tendous_satoris



Series: Headcanon Dump [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hanamaki can lick his elbow, Kunimi can do a headstand without the wall, M/M, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Yahaba can do v v good impressions, aaanyway, all I ever write is AUs xD, and Kyoutani is double jointed c:, no AU this time you guys, surprising I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Summary: It had started as just a regular team sleepover at Oikawa's house. However, upon the mention of 'party tricks,' things took an... odd turn.ORYahaba is scary good at voice impressions, Kyoutani is frustrated, and Matsukawa & Hanamaki are enjoying this WAY too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY WIPS FOR FOR E VE R. Glad to finally get it out, haha.

It had all started at Matsukawa’s mention of ‘party tricks.’

They were all sitting in Oikawa’s basement, either on their phones, or having little private conversations, and generally just enjoying each other’s company (with the exception of Kindaichi, who was napping on the couch. Long night).

Until...

“Party tricks?” Watari repeated, looking confused.

“Yeah,” said Matsukawa with a nod, “like how Hanamaki can lick his elbow or that weird clover thing Iwaizumi can do with his tongue.”

Oikawa scowled at Hanamaki. “I still don’t get how on earth that’s possible.”

“What, this?” He grinned, bringing his elbow close to his mouth and licking a long strip down his arm, eventually ending at the very tip of his elbow, thoroughly enjoying the look of disgust it got him.

“That shouldn’t be possible! Your arm is too long for that, and your tongue is too short!” Oikawa retorted.

Iwaizumi nodded, scrunching his eyebrows together. “I’m with Oikawa on this, Makki.” He grimaced. “That _really_ shouldn’t be possible.”

“Guess I’m just that cool,” Hanamaki replied with a grin.

“No, you’re an alien.” Oikawa huffed childishly.

“Maybe.”

“So, does anyone else have any cool stuff they can do?”

“I can do a headstand,” Kunimi said in his regular bored tone. “Without using the wall.”

Matsukawa grinned. “No way. With _those_ twigs for arms? Prove it.”

“Fine.” Kunimi casually stood up and walked over to the middle of the room, crouching forward to swing himself up, and held himself there for a good 4 minutes before toppling like building blocks with a groan. He stood up, brushed himself off, and walked back to his spot on the couch.

“That’s a new record,” Kindaichi murmured, waking up for just a moment, before immediately falling back to sleep.

“Jeez, he didn’t even break a sweat!” Hanamaki gaped. “Nice!” He held up his hand for a high five but was left hanging. “Rude…”

“I’m not sure you’d really consider this a _party trick_ , but I’m double-jointed in a few places,” Kyoutani grunted. He grabbed his hand, and pulled his arm behind his neck, then popped his shoulder in and out of place, causing Yahaba to wince.

“What the-?!” Iwaizumi choked. “That’s even weirder than Hanamaki’s weird elbow-licking trick!”

“Thanks, Iwaizumi-san…” Kyoutani muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Holy shit!” Hanamaki eyes practically popped out of his head. “That's so cool!”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Y’know, Shigeru,” Watari started, a shit eating grin spreading across his face as Yahaba’s eyes widened almost comically, “I seem to recall you having a party trick as well… though, I can’t seem to place my finger on it…” He paused in mock thought, tapping his chin. The shit eating grin was still on his face, though, signifying that he remembered exactly what it was.

“Hmm?~” Oikawa hummed, leaning close to his fellow setter. “And what might that be, Yahaba-chan?~”

“I-it’s nothing! Not that impressive,” Yahaba said as he laughed nervously, face turning a light pink shade.

“I’m sure it’s at least noteworthy, Yahaba-san,” Kunimi prodded.

“Yeah, cmon!” Matsukawa agreed, his own grin widening on his lips. “No need to be shy.”

“It’s not that I’m _shy_ about it, per say,” he stated, pursing his lips, “it’s just… really, really, _strange_. And kind of embarrassing.”

“Stranger than Iwa-chan’s clover-tongue thing?” Oikawa asked incredulously.

“It’s not that weird!” The person in question defended, flushing. “Lots of people can do it.”

“So~, Yahaba-chan?” The captain practically purred, causing Kyoutani to scrunch up his nose in annoyance. “Do you wanna show us this unknown talent of yours?”

“No, no, I’m good.”

“Pleaaaase?” Matsukawa begged.

“No.”

“Pretty please with a cream puff on top?” Hanamaki joined in, practically giving him puppy eyes.

“Nope. Not doing it.” Yahaba denied, looking away as to avoid the look his upperclassman was sending him.

“Oh, come on,” Kyoutani scoffed. “I’m sure it’s not as embarrassing as you think it is.”

“… Ugh, fine.” He relented after a moment, sighing.

“Hey, how come you listen to Kyouken-chan of all people, and not us?!” Oikawa demanded, waving his hand around dramatically.

“Yeah?!” The duo chorused.

“Because he’s got a cr-” Watari began.

“I swear to god, Shinji, if you even think about finishing that sentence, I will _end you_ ,” Yahaba warned, glaring menacingly.

Watari merely smirked, but he did stop. “You never did tell what your talent was, though.”

“I was getting to that,” he grumbled. “I can do impressions.”

“... That’s all?” Matsukawa asked.

“No, but like,” the libero waved his arms around, “they’re _really_ good. Scary good.”

“They’re not _that_ good, jeez,” Yahaba said, rolling his eyes.

“They are too! Do one.”

“Of who?” He cocked an eyebrow.

“Ooh, how about Oikawa?” Matsukawa suggested with a grin, leaning forward.

“What?! No! Why me?!-” Oikawa began in protest.

“Because it’ll be hilarious,” Iwaizumi grunted.

“Yeah, okay. I’m pretty good at that one,” Yahaba said before he cleared his throat, though Kyoutani suspected that it was just for show. “Yahoo, Tobio-chan~!” he said in a perfect impression of Oikawa’s light, airy tone, a bright smile on his face. Kindaichi mumbled sleepily in the corner, saying something like, “Ugh, go away, King.”

“That’s… freaky,” Hanamaki muttered, though he wore an equally bright, though significantly more mischievous and conniving grin.

“Also boring,” Mattsun grumbled. Seeing the incredulous glances aimed at him, he elaborated, saying, “Not the talent. That’s pretty cool. I just meant what you said. Can’t you say something a little more… interesting?”

“I don’t see why not.” He shrugged. “Oh, my Iwa-chan’s such a _hunk_!~” He said in Oikawa’s voice with an extremely exaggerated dreamy sigh. Iwaizumi burst into an almost violent display of sputtering and blushing, before looking away hastily.

“How’d you learn how to do that?” Kunimi asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I dunno, I’ve just always been really good at impersonating people's’ voices, y’know? Kinda comes naturally.”

Kunimi nodded in understanding.

“Oikawa, you’re being weirdly quiet,” Iwaizumi muttered. It was true. Oikawa was just staring at Yahaba this whole time, it was starting to freak him out.

“Uh, O-Oikawa-san? You alright over there?” Yahaba asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

“What the fuck,” he sputtered. “How the fuck is that even possible?!”

“I already told you, it just comes naturally,” Yahaba answered sheepishly.

“No, but like- why’d it have to be me?!”

“It was Matsukawa-san’s idea…”

“Can you do any others?” Kunimi interrupted, looking at him curiously.

“Yeah, a bunch, actually.”

“Like who?” Matsukawa wondered.

“I mean, I can’t really list them off the top of my head, name someone.”

“Hmm…” Oikawa hummed, “Can you do Suga-chan?”

“Well, considering the fact that they’ve never really properly interacted-” Iwaizumi started.

“Call me ‘Suga-chan’ one more time, Oikawa, and I’ll rip your tongue out and slap you with it.” Yahaba impersonated Sugawara to a T, right down to the angelic smile on his face.

- _Somewhere, at Karasuno, Suga shivered and muttered, “I feel the uncontrollable urge to punch Oikawa right now…”_

 _“Same.” Daichi and Kageyama said at the same time._ -

Oikawa grinned, eyes practically sparkling. “That is _so_ cool, Yahaba-chan!”

“That… is not the reaction I expected from him,” Watari deadpanned.

“Have you tried doing Kageyama?” Kunimi asked, a rare mischievous glint coming into his eye.

“I have. I’d say I’m pretty okay at him.”

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

“I have an idea,” Kunimi whispered something in Yahaba’s ear, to which he responded with a smirk.

“Let's do it.”

Crawling over to the couch Kindaichi was sleeping peacefully on, Yahaba leaned close to his ear, before practically shouting, “Hey, Kindaichi! Back to practice, right now!” in a pretty good impression of Kageyama’s rough, booming voice. Not as good as his Oikawa impression, mind you, but enough that Kindaichi immediately woke up with a start, looking around the room in an apparent panic.

“W-what?! What the hell?!” he sputtered, blinking rapidly in an attempt to clear the sleepiness from his mind.

“Hmm? Something wrong, Kindaichi…?” Kunimi asked, putting on a confused, indifferent facade. “Bad dream?”

“I-I… I thought I heard Kageyama…” He looked around the room in distraught and disorientation.

“Really? Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?” Yahaba asked, still speaking in his Kageyama impression with a slight smirk.

“That was you?!” Kindaichi demanded.

“I have no idea what you're talking about.” He smiled breezily, voice back to normal.

“I am… so confused right now…” he muttered to himself, laying back down on the couch and falling back asleep in minutes.

The whole room burst out laughing.

“That was hilarious!” Hanamaki wheezed.

“Man, Yahaba, you're awesome,” Matsukawa agreed, wiping tears out of his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

“Thanks!” He grinned.

“Okay, as funny as that was, how the fuck do you do that?” Kyoutani asked skeptically. “Like, I didn't even know it was possible to manipulate your voice like that.”

“I already told you twice. I don't know.” He rolled his eyes at the other male. “But yeah, apparently it is. Got any requests?”

“Do Kyoutani!” Watari shouted suddenly.

A sly grin curled into the setter’s face. “Sure thing.”

“Wait, Yahaba, nO-”

“God, Yahaba's such a pain in the ass…” he scoffed, voice dropping to perfectly match the wing spiker’s rough tone. “It's not like he's superior to me in every way, shape or form-”

“Hey!”

“Damn, that's the best one yet!” Hanamaki cackled, clapping.

“I hate you so much right now…” Kyoutani seethed, cheeks burning a bright crimson colour.

“And he's really hot, too,” Yahaba continued, just to annoy Kyoutani. “So pretty, and he has really nice hair-”

“Yahaba…!” He growled, pulling up his sleeves like he was ready to tackle the setter.

“Hmm?~” He grinned, voice back to normal. “What's up?”

“I hate you.”

“You established that.” He sounded extremely amused. “Several times.”

“Oh, and Hanamaki-san,” Watari interrupted their not-so-silent stare-off. “If you think his impression of Kyoutani is good, you should see his _Futakuchi_ impression! It’s even better!”

“Futakuchi’s that pompous second-year from Datekou, right?” Oikawa asked nobody in particular. “The captain?”

“That’s the one,” Watari replied. “Now, Shigeru, do it, do it!”

“No, I don’t want that _dick’s_ voice coming out of my mouth.” He sniffed.

“But it’s so good!” The libero pleaded, nudging him not-so-gently.

“Well, since you asked so _nicely_.” He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and putting on a haughty, arrogant facade. “Wow, look at the sleeping loser.” His voice shifted yet again to sound like the Datekou captain, and it sounded exactly like him. His Kyoutani impression was very good, though if you knew him well, you’d be able to easily figure out that it wasn’t him. This one, however, was completely indiscernible from Futakuchi, something that really freaked out Kyoutani.

“Damn, Yahaba!” Hanamaki grinned. “I am _very_ impressed. Do more!”

“Of Futakuchi…? Or just more impressions?”

“Futakuchi,” Oikawa answered for him. “Seriously, that’s so cool!”

“Prank calls would be hilarious,” Matsukawa commented with an evil grin.

“Nah, I don't really do that stuff…” Yahaba shifted uncomfortably. “Seems kinda mean, don't you think?”

“Says the guy who literally slammed me against a wall during the match against Karasuno the other day…” Kyoutani scoffed.

“Oh?” Hanamaki cocked a thin eyebrow. “I didn't know you were into _voyeurism_ , Yahaba.”

“I-I’m not!” The setter in question squeaked, voice an octave higher than usual. “I-I just grabbed his shoulder, that's all! No voyeurism took place, I swear!”

“Y’know, as much as I enjoy watching my kohai floundering about for excuses as to why Yahaba _fucking slammed Kyouken-chan against a wall_ ,” Oikawa interrupted, a cheeky, mischievous grin coming onto his face, “I wanna hear more Futakuchi. Seriously, that's incredible!”

Yahaba flushed. “T-thanks, Oikawa-san.”

Seeing everyone’s expectant expressions, he rolled his eyes playfully and spoke in his Futakuchi impression: “Damn, I can’t believe we lost to Seijoh! Such powerhouses, how annoying.”

The room erupted into giggles, when suddenly, Oikawa’s mom appeared at the bottom of the stairs, sounding incredibly confused. “Hey, I don’t remember you inviting Kenji-kun! Where is he?”

Yahaba gave her a sheepish smile. “T-that was just me, Oikawa-san. I-I was doing an impression of him.”

“Oh, well, it sounded just like him! It’s very accurate.” She laughed, clearly a bit embarrassed. “Anyway, I was just coming down to tell you, boys, that it’s almost three am and you need to go to bed. Especially you, Tooru, I think we all know how cranky you get in the morning if you don’t get enough sleep!”

More giggling ensued, this time at the expense of their captain. “Mother…” He whined, face flushing.

“Sorry, Tooru, but it’s true. Now, sleep well, you guys have practice tomorrow, don’t you?”

“Yes, Oikawa-san.” Matsukawa nodded, still smirking.

“Alright, then. Good night!~” And then she was gone, with a flick of her dark brown hair.

“Night, Oikawa-san.”

_BONUS:_

_“Oikawa-san, why does your mom know Futakuchi-san?”_

_“Don’t ask questions you’re not ready to hear the answer to, Kindaichi-kun.”_

**_Fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment and kudos, it gives me more motivation to write :D
> 
> (Kyoutani's shoulder trick: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kmqmdx3QT-U)


End file.
